Christmas Decisions
by Hota
Summary: Yami realises how he feels about Seto, now all that's left is getting Seto to realise how he feels. Warnings: Yaoi - Yuugi+Yami+Seto - One-shot Complete Please R&R!


AN: Ok, my first true yaoi fic ^-^ Contains kissing between boys, if this grosses you out DON'T READ! Not too happy with the pace of the fic, but I was trying to just hurry and finish it. I got bored and didn't mess with it for like 2 months, and then picked it back up; it was supposed to have been done by X-mas Oops! XD Oh well!   
Pairing: Yuugi+Yami+Seto   
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, though I wish I did ^-^   
R&R always appreciated! Sometimes rewarded with pocky ^-^ Enjoy! 

* * *

Un - an exclamation, somewhat like 'Yeah!'   
Aibou - partner   
Mochiron - of course   
Nii-sama - big brother   
Hai - Okay   
Betsuni - Nothing   
Mou - no English equivalent, sort of just something that voices objection, usually in good humour, sometimes in frustration. 

* * *

Christmas Decisions 

"Snow!" 

Yami looked up from his book at the exclamation from his light-half in curiosity. Yuugi was practically bouncing as he ran from the window to his closet, tossing out random items which landed in a heap on the floor. He fought a small smile at his antics, watching in amusement as Yuugi finally pulled out a heavy black coat with a small cry of victory. 

"Going somewhere?" he asked from his perch on the bed, one arm resting on a pulled up knee. Yuugi glanced up at him as he was slipping the coat on, eyes shining with excitement. 

"I was going to go outside," he replied, walking over to stand in front of Yami, leaning down to put a hand on either side of him, their foreheads touching. "It's not everyday it snows, you know!" 

Yami finally did smile, unable to help it with Yuugi's infectious attitude. "Aa, have fun." 

Something in Yuugi's eyes flickered briefly before he raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think you're not coming?" 

Yami looked back at him. "Egyptian's and cold weather do not mix well, aibou," he said calmly. 

"That's not an excuse..." he replied, lower lip quivering; a sure sign of 'Full Pout mode is ready to be enacted if you don't agree'. 

"It's as much of an excuse as your 'I left the fudge in the oven'," he replied with a small smirk, determinedly ignoring the quivering lip. 

"Hey! I just wasn't in a mood to listen to Jounouchi that day, ok?" he defended. 

"Oh? Were you that sore?" A faint blush appeared on Yuugi's cheeks, causing him to laugh quietly. He ran a hand through the smaller boy's hair, pulling him forward to claim his lips briefly. "Go have your fun in the snow." 

Yuugi's lower lip came out again. "If Seto asked you to go, you would." 

Yami blinked in surprise. Where had that come from? He pulled back to look at him questioningly. Yuugi looked at him with a raised eyebrow, daring him to contradict his statement. "Where'd you get that idea from?" he asked quietly. 

Yuugi gave him an 'oh please' look. "I know you better than anyone, aibou. You can't hide things from me, I _am_ you... So, are you coming?" 

A resigned sigh echoed in the room. "If it means that much to you, I'll go..." Yuugi grinned, eyes sparkling in an 'I won' expression. "You can pay me back later," he added with a smirk, slipping a piece of paper in front of the page he was reading before setting the thick book aside. 

Yuugi nodded. "Un!" he agreed, before going back to his closet and tossing another coat to Yami before dragging him downstairs. 

When they opened the door to step outside, they were greeted with a strong blast of frigid air and snow. Yami glowered at the smaller boy, but it was lost on him as he was already hurrying down the sidewalk. With another sigh, he followed his light, hugging the heavy coat to himself tightly and stuffing his hands in the pockets. 

He watched in amusement as Yuugi rounded the corner, heading towards the park. He sighed in mild annoyance as the wind picked up, temporarily blinding him with a face full of snow. In the next instant, he felt a jolt of surprise from his light and quickened his pace. 

He rounded the corner, spotting Yuugi near a shop entrance. Seto was standing in front of him, his hand on Yuugi's shoulder as if to steady him. Neither of them seemed to notice him until he stopped behind Yuugi, resting his hand on the smaller boy's other shoulder. 

//You alright, aibou?// he asked through their link. 

/Un. I was just surprised when I ran into him, that's all.../ 

Seto stepped back from them, noticing their slightly unfocused looks as they communicated with each other silently. 

//You're not hurt?// 

/...what do you think, aibou?/ he asked, somewhat annoyed at the question. 

//Just making sure...// he replied, looking up. 

His eyes focused on Seto's, a shiver running down the taller boy's spine at the intensity of that gaze. A question was visible in his magenta eyes, but Seto had no answer, not yet. 

He nodded slightly to the pair, taking a step to the side to continue on his way. 

"Wait," called Yuugi quietly. He turned, raising an eyebrow in question. Yuugi took a step closer and looked up at him, large violet eyes full of hesitance and uncertainty. "We were going to go to the park..." he continued softly, trailing off. 

Seto glanced to Yami, than back to Yuugi when he received no indication. He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. "I would, but I made a promise to Mokuba that we could decorate our tree together..." He started to turn around again, but stopped at the disappointed look on Yuugi's face. "...You're welcome to join us, if you'd like... I'm sure he wouldn't mind..." he added quietly, surprising even himself with those words. 

Yuugi's eyes brightened and he smiled. "Really?" He turned to look at Yami questioningly. 

"We'd love to," said Yami, answering Yuugi's unspoken question. He looked up at Seto again, catching and holding his eyes briefly before the blue eyed boy turned and headed down the street. They quickly followed him. 

Yami replayed Yuugi's words from earlier in his head. He and Yuugi were one and the same, even though they were, in a sense, separate. If that were true, what did Yuugi think about Seto? 

/You worry too much, you know that?/ 

//And what is that supposed to mean, aibou?// 

/If we can't hide our emotions from each other, don't you think you would have sensed it sooner if I had an objection to him?/ 

Yami conceded the point, giving Yuugi a grateful hug, and the rest of the relatively short trip to the Kaiba Mansion was made in a lazy silence. 

When they approached the gate, they were greeted with the sight of Mokuba waiting for them, bouncing in place as he caught sight of Yami and Yuugi following behind his brother. He waved excitedly as he ran up to them. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" 

"You're brother offered to let us come help you guys decorate your tree," replied Yuugi. Before he could ask if that was okay with him, Mokuba had grabbed his arm and was pulling him along. 

"Do you like to build snowmen?" he asked. 

Yuugi nodded. "Mochiron!" 

Mokuba grinned. "Then we can finish the one I started before it gets dark, and then decorate the tree. I would have finished earlier, but Nii-sama doesn't like to build snowmen," he said, raising his voice towards the end and looking over at his brother. 

Seto glanced at him from the corner of his eye as he walked by and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head when Mokuba grinned and waved. "I'll have the decorations for the tree out, so come in whenever you're ready," he called. 

"Hai!" 

Yami glanced after Mokuba and Yuugi, torn between going to help and going inside where it was warm. Yuugi glanced over his shoulder with a knowing smile and motioned for him to go inside. Yami shook his head with a small smile and turned to follow Seto. 

He sighed and closed his eyes briefly when he stepped inside into the warmth. There was a fire crackling in a large fireplace, making it just warm enough that it was comfortable with a light sweatshirt on. He took off his coat and shoes before going to the living room, the plush carpet so thick he seemed to almost sink into it. He stopped in front of the fire, rubbing his hands together to warm them. 

He glanced around the large room, taking in all the details. Above the fireplace was a replicate of Van Gogh's _Starry Night_, reaching almost to the ceiling. One wall was taken up by a huge bay window, giving him a clear view of Mokuba and Yuugi in the yard, having a snowball fight while they made their snowman. Next to the window was a full, dark evergreen tree that towered over his head and was a good three times his width. 

There was a couch with two large chairs on either side of it situated around a table towards the back center of the room, leaving more than ample enough space for ten or more people to be able to lie comfortably in the floor. Next to each of the two chairs was a tall lamp, which seemed as if they would do more than enough on shedding light over all the room. The wall on the other side of the tree was filled with pictures, mostly of Seto and Mokuba, a few of when they were younger. 

He moved to stand in front of the portraits in order to get a better look at them. One in particular had caught his eye. Seto was standing in front of the bay window, next to a tree the same size as the one currently in the room, holding an ornament to hang on one of the branches. Mokuba was hanging on his back, looking as if he had just jumped on him, a huge grin on his face. The mildly surprised looking and slightly off-balance Seto only validated that presumption. 

They were both wearing Santa hats that were askew on their heads, the white balls hanging to the side. The scene outside the window was one of a landscape covered by snow, unbroken only by the sets of footprints leading to two snow angels that had been made towards the center of the yard. 

He smiled slightly at the sense of contentment he found in the picture. The look on Seto's face only widened his smile. He never thought he would see Seto caught off his guard. The almost perplexed look on the taller boy's face sent the pharaoh into quiet laughter. 

Seto came downstairs while he was standing there, carrying a large box that looked as though it had seen a good number of years; and like it would see many more if the amount of duct tape on it had anything to say about it. He paused on a bottom step, watching Yami curiously, a contemplating expression passing over his features. He started when he heard the smaller boy start laughing, raising an eyebrow as he stepped down the last few stairs, across the small hallway, and into the room. 

"What's so funny?" he asked. 

Yami coughed and turned around, clearing his throat and trying hard to hide his mirth, but was given away by his small smirk. "Betsuni," he replied. He glanced at the box Seto shifted to his other shoulder. "Need help?" 

Seto shrugged. "There's another one at the top of the stairs if you want to get it." 

Yami nodded and went to claim it, finding a smaller box that was in fairly new condition. Picking it up, he set it on a shoulder and re-joined Seto in the living room, gently setting it down by the tree. He straightened and glanced back to find the taller boy staring at him, that contemplating look back on his face. 

"Something wrong?" he questioned. 

"Why'd you come here?" Seto asked quietly. 

Yami shrugged. "You extended an invitation." 

Seto stared at him a moment longer. "Fair enough," he said with a sigh. He turned to look out the window, at the darkening of the blue sky as dusk approached. The snowman was almost completed, which gave him a sense of urgency to... do something; he didn't know what, only that this could be his last chance to set his emotions right, to possibly finally find a sense of peace. 

"I'm not one you should get close to," he said after a few moments of silence. 

Yami moved forward to stand beside him, looking out the window as well. "They say you should keep your friends close... and your enemies closer," he replied quietly. 

"And which are you? Friend or enemy?" 

He paused, taking a breath. He had made up his mind and had decided to at least let Seto know how he felt and let things fall as they would. He owed at least that much to him. "Either one you want... so long as I can be close to you," was the soft reply. He could have slapped himself for sounding like a love-sick schoolgirl. 

Seto looked down at him, a mixture of stunned surprise, apprehension, and something more playing on his face. "...You don't know what you're asking." 

Yami looked up at him, eyes serious and somewhat sad. "I know exactly what I'm asking. The real question is, do you know what you're being offered?" 

Seto started in surprise. _Did_ he know what he was being offered? He looked back out the window, eyebrows drawn together slightly as he thought it over. "...What does Yuugi have to say about this?" 

"He feels the same as I do... which is why I asked if you knew what you were being offered..." He looked up at the reflection of Seto's confused eyes in the window. "Yuugi and I... we're two parts of the same whole... You can't separate us." He glanced up as Seto turned to look at him again. "And Yuugi doesn't give his heart freely," he continued. 

"What about Anzu?" 

Yami shrugged. "She made the mistake of thinking she could have me without him." 

"A terrible mistake," Seto said quietly, stepping forward and bringing a hand up to run down the side of Yami's face and to his neck, coaxing him forward as he lowered his head towards the pharaoh's. 

Yami gave a small shrug. "Her loss," he replied, running his hands up the taller boy's chest to lay them on his shoulders as he leaned towards him. 

"And my gain?" he asked, wrapping his free arm around the small waist in front of him. 

Yami's eyes flashed, narrowing slightly. "I'm not somethi-" 

"I know," he quickly interrupted, closing the few inches between them and effectively cutting him off with a kiss. He felt fingers clutching at his shoulders as Yami tightened his grip, tilting his head for a better angle. 

He found himself drowning in the kiss as Yami's mouth opened under his and granted him entrance. He hesitantly ran his tongue into that soft mouth, then again, more forcefully, when he felt a shudder in the lithe form in his arms and heard a small moan of pleasure. 

The front door opened, signaling the entrance of two laughing teenagers. Seto pulled back with a quiet sigh and ran his hand down the side of Yami's face again, giving a small smile as he noticed his slightly dazed look before turning to see Yuugi and Mokuba enter the room. 

"Did you guys have fun?" he asked. 

"Yeah! We finally finished," replied Mokuba, going to warm himself in front of the fire. 

"About time." He glanced out the window at the quickly darkening sky before looking to Yami and Yuugi. "You might as well stay for dinner. By the time we finish the tree, it will be late," he suggested, going over to flip on the lamps. 

Yuugi glanced at his darker-half, smiling to himself at the expression on his face, before nodding his agreement. 

"Any preference?" 

"How about pizza?" asked Mokuba. 

Yami groaned quietly as a grin broke out on Yuugi's face. 

"Something wrong with pizza?" Seto questioned. 

"Yeah, it was just a suggestion." 

Yami shook his head. "Promise pizza, and Yuugi will do anything," he answered with a small smirk. 

"That's not true!" defended Yuugi. 

"Close enough to it, aibou," he replied, laughing quietly as the younger boy crossed his arms and moved closer to the fire. 

Seto gave a small smile. "Is cheese okay?" Seeing Yuugi nod, he looked at Yami. 

Yuugi answered for him. "He prefers supreme." 

Seto nodded, hiding his smile. "Me too. Anyone want some hot chocolate before decorating the tree?" he asked. 

"I do! I'm _still_ cold!" answered Mokuba. Yuugi nodded and Yami gave a small shrug. 

Seto turned and headed for the kitchen. 

Yami caught Yuugi's eye and motioned his head towards Seto's retreating form. Yuugi bit his bottom lip before he turned. "I'll help," he called. 

Seto paused and glanced over his shoulder. He shook his head slightly with a small smile and motioned for the shorter boy to follow. 

Yami leaned against the fire place and watched them go. 

"I think you'll be good for my brother," Mokuba said once they were out of earshot, pulling Yami from his thoughts with a start. He looked up to see the older boy give him a questioning glance. "He needs someone he can lean on," he answered with a smile. 

Yami tilted his head. "He can't lean on you?" 

Mokuba shrugged. "I'm his younger brother. I'll always need protecting in his eyes. So that's why I'm leaving it to you." 

Yami smiled. "I can see why your brother admires you so much." 

Mokuba blushed slightly. "I just want him to be happy..." He ran a hand through his hair and went over to the boxes in front of the tree. "We can at least have everything out by the time they get back," he said. 

Yami nodded and went over to help. 

  


  


In the kitchen, Yuugi jumped up to sit on a counter so he could be at eye level with the taller boy and waited while he ordered the pizza. He swung his legs back and forth, mindful to not be loud enough to be annoying or hard enough to damage the cabinet. 

Seto hung up the phone and turned to get the water ready. After plugging the pot in, he pulled out four mugs, a box of hot chocolate packets, and a bag of mini-sized marshmallows. Yuugi reached over for a packet and dumped the contents into one of the mugs. Seto did the same, pushing the mugs back and leaning against the counter in silence when all four were filled. He glanced at Yuugi from the corner of his eye every so often, noting how he bit his lip in a nervous habit. 

He sighed mentally, not quite sure of how to start a conversation with him. "Yami said you don't give your heart easily..." he said quietly a few moments later. He stiffened slightly when he heard Yuugi quit swinging his legs and looked up. He found dark purple eyes gazing back at him and swallowed. "I was wondering why you would give it to me," he added. 

Yuugi shrugged and tilted his head. "Why not?" he asked, reaching over to pull Seto closer. "Why not just accept it?" He leaned closer as the taller boy moved to stand in front of him. "Why not just accept things as they are, instead of trying to find a reason to push everyone away?" he continued quietly. 

Seto blinked as he realised that was exactly what he was doing. He looked back at Yuugi with a small smile, reaching up to run his thumb across one of the boy's cheeks as he took in his appearance. His face was still flushed from being out in the cold and his eyes were bright, shining with their own light and innocence. 

"How someone could refuse you is beyond me," he whispered. He leaned forward when those violet eyes widened in surprise, raising his other arm to cup his face in both hands before kissing him gently. Yuugi's lips were soft beneath his own as he ran his tongue across them, stepping closer and moving his hands into his soft hair. 

Yuugi gasped softly, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck and burying his fingers in the blue eyed boy's hair. He moaned quietly when Seto took advantage of his slightly parted lips, gladly opening them further. Feeling a tongue run across the roof of his mouth, he whimpered and clenched his fists gently in the brown locks, moving his tongue against the other. 

A shiver ran up Seto's spine when he felt Yuugi respond to his kiss. He pulled back slightly to run his tongue over the boy's soft bottom lip, only to delve his tongue back into his warm mouth. He couldn't get enough of his taste; sweet, like cotton candy, with a lingering crispness from the cold outside. It was a sharp but pleasant contrast to Yami's more spicy flavour. 

He pulled back again, moving to leave a trail of light kisses leading to the curve of Yuugi's neck. His hands slowly moved down the boy's back and up his sides as he caressed the smooth skin with his lips and tongue, with an occasional light brush of teeth that couldn't really be called a nip which soon had the smaller boy's breath hitching. 

Yuugi whimpered again, tilting his head and arching up into the touch, giving Seto better access to his neck. His eyes were tightly closed, mouth partly open, breath catching whenever Seto hit a particularly sensitive spot. He clenched his hands, tightly fisting handfuls of the brown strands they were buried in, never wanting it to end. 

The pot gave a shrill whistle, signaling that the water was hot enough to be put to use. Seto pressed his lips to Yuugi's again before reaching over with one hand to unplug the inconsiderate appliance. He looked back to the youth sitting in front of him, noting how his face was a little more flushed than before and his breath a little quicker. He smiled when dark violet eyes opened to look at him and leaned forward to kiss the top of the boy's head. 

Yuugi slid his hands out of Seto's hair and smiled back, a little shyly. "They're probably wondering what happened to us," he said with a quiet laugh. 

"Probably," Seto agreed, running a hand through the tri-colored, spiked hair before turning to pour the water into the mugs. Pulling open a drawer, he took out a spoon to stir them, glancing over as Yuugi jumped off the counter. 

"Do you have a tray to put them on?" he asked. 

Seto nodded, motioning towards the cabinet Yuugi was standing in front of. After they had the tray set, they went back to the living room, Yuugi following behind the taller boy and idly tossing the bag of marshmallows between his hands. He almost ran into him when he stopped suddenly. Tilting his head, he peeked around the slim form in front of him, blinking in surprise before he started laughing. 

Mokuba and Yami had apparently gotten into a tinsel fight. Silver strands hung from both their heads and littered almost the entire floor. Both of them still had a large handful of the material clutched in their hands, facing off from each other from opposite sides of the room. They glanced up upon hearing laughter, Mokuba grinning sheepishly and Yami with a small smirk when he caught sight of his light. 

Seto laughed quietly and shook his head as he moved towards the table. "I see you've already been corrupted," he remarked, setting the tray down. 

"Which of us would you be referring to?" questioned Yami, going over to pick up a mug and sit in the floor between the table and a chair. 

"Both of you." 

"Mou, Nii-sama..." said Mokuba, sitting cross-legged by the table and taking his own cup. He grabbed a handful of the marshmallows Yuugi had opened and dumped them into it. "It's not nice to insult the guests like that," he continued in a mock serious tone, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. 

"He's right. You make a horrible host," commented Yami, reaching for his own marshmallows. Yuugi gave him a curious look but kept his mouth closed, sitting on his knees across from Mokuba, between the table and couch, and tossing some of the white puffs into his drink as well. 

"Is that so...?" questioned Seto, raising an eyebrow as he, also, reached into the bag for a handful. Neither he nor Yami made a move to put them in their drinks though, and Mokuba and Yuugi glanced at each other before grabbing a handful themselves. 

Seto threw first, aiming at Mokuba. A few went wide while one hit the boy's shoulder and another barely missed his nose. Mokuba laughed, splitting his ammo in half and returning fire at both his brother and Yuugi. Yuugi did the same, throwing his at all three before grabbing a pillow to hold in front of him. 

In the next instant a full out war had erupted, the air full of flying mini marshmallows. Yami reached over to steal the shield, throwing his handful at Yuugi with a laugh before moving behind the couch. He winced when he smacked into Seto, who had apparently had the same idea. Before either could apologise, they were bombarded from above and quickly evacuated their hideout. They went around opposite sides of the couch and tackled the other two. 

"You know," said Seto, easily holding down a squirming and laughing Mokuba, "if we keep this up, the tree will never get decorated." 

Mokuba quit squirming and sat up when his brother let him go. "You really know how to ruin our fun, don't you?" he teased. 

"Knowing you, you'll find someway to make that into a war too," he replied with a smirk. 

Mokuba grinned and didn't deny the claim. He went over to the tree and picked up a long garland rope to wrap around it. The others joined him and between the four of them soon had three of the strands hanging around it, with a shorter one they had decided not to use thrown around Yuugi's neck. Before they had gotten more than half the decorations in place, the pizza arrived and they sat down to eat in a comfortable silence. 

Seto glanced over at his brother when they were done, reaching over to ruffle his hair when he saw the boy yawn. "How about you go to bed and we finish with the tree tomorrow?" he asked. 

Mokuba shook his head. "Let's just hurry and finish tonight, please, Nii-sama?" 

Seto shook his head with a laugh. "Alright," he agreed, glancing at his watch. Seeing that it was almost eleven, he turned to Yuugi. "Do you have a curfew?" 

Yuugi shook his head. "As long as I call, it doesn't really matter," he replied. 

Mokuba grinned. "Why don't you call and see if it's okay to stay the night?" he asked. He shrugged innocently when the others turned to look at him. "Well it is getting late, and it's not exactly safe to be out walking the streets after dark." 

Seto mentally shook his head; he knew exactly what his brother was up to. "It's fine with me," he said with a shrug, turning back to Yuugi. "The phone's in the kitchen if you want to call and ask." 

Yuugi nodded and headed into the kitchen, a little surprised that Mokuba had suggested he stay, and even more surprised that Seto had agreed so easily. After a quick conversation with his grandpa, in which the older man had been more than delighted to hear that he wanted to stay over, he returned to the living room to find the others back to decorating. Whether they or the tree was getting more decorated though, he couldn't tell. He laughed and joined in, happily informing them that he could stay. 

Within the next hour, they managed to hang ornaments on each other and somehow finish putting the rest on the tree as well. The next ten minutes had the misplaced ones in their proper spot on the tree, though there was still quite a bit of tinsel in their hair and on the floor. On the top of the tree was a twinkling star that Seto had helped Mokuba to put up by holding the smaller boy on his shoulders, which had ended with them almost crashing into the tree when Mokuba had leaned forward too far. 

Mokuba grinned once he was back on the ground, but it was interrupted by a yawn. "Okay, I'm off to bed." He looked at Yami and Yuugi. "Thanks for coming, guys! It was fun!" After they said their goodnights, he went over to his brother to give him a hug. "Goodnight, Nii-sama" 

"Goodnight, Mokuba. Sleep well," Seto replied, hugging back. 

"I'll get more sleep than you, that's for sure," he teased, just loud enough for the taller boy to hear. 

"Mokuba!" The younger boy laughed and ran upstairs with a wave over his shoulder. Seto shook his head as he watched him go, a small smile of wonder from Mokuba's easy acceptance playing on his face. He started in surprise when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. 

"Your brother has an unselfish heart," Yami said. "You should be proud of him." 

"I am... more than you know," he replied quietly, pulling Yami's arm to bring him to his side as he turned to face him. "Too bad it doesn't run in the family," he continued, wrapping his arms around the pharaoh's waist and leaning their foreheads together. 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because now that I've got the two of you, I'm not sure I'm ever going to let you go," he whispered. 

"That's good, because you couldn't get rid of us if you tried," was the reply, as Yami wound his arms around the taller boy's neck. He tilted his head to the side and pulled Seto's head towards his, lips meeting in a soft kiss. 

They pulled apart in surprise when a pillow smacked into them and looked up to find a grinning Yuugi leaning on an arm of the couch, another pillow hanging from one hand. Yami stepped away from Seto and leaned down to pick up the one in the floor before walking over to his light with a smirk. 

Yuugi laughed and dashed around the couch, Yami hot on his heels. He turned, swinging his pillow and smacking him in the face before jumping over the coffee table and stopping by Seto, leaving the makeshift weapon behind. 

The brown haired boy looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm going to save you?" 

Yuugi's eyes widened slightly and he started backing up, eyeing him warily. Yami, taking advantage of his light's distraction, grabbed the other pillow and came up behind him, smacking him with one. Yuugi gave an indignant squawk and rounded on the laughing pharaoh. Grabbing one of the pillows back, he spun around and chucked it at Seto, hitting him in the face before he could catch it. 

Seto smirked and picked it up before walking towards them. 

"I don't think you should have done that, aibou," said Yami, laughing harder as he and Yuugi began to back away. Yuugi grinned and picked up another pillow from a chair, then jumped over the table again when Seto lunged towards them. He stopped on the other side of the couch before he turned around, laughing when he saw the other two swinging their pillows at each other with abandon. 

Yami managed to dodge one of Seto's swings and brought his pillow up to smack him in the face with. In the next instant his arm had been grabbed and his pillow taken away by a laughing Seto. He then found himself being picked up and deposited in one of the chairs. He blinked and looked up with a raised eyebrow. 

Seto leaned down to kiss him before pulling back to toss a pillow in his face with a laugh. "One down, one to go," he said, turning to find his other target. Not spotting him, he walked around to the back of the couch and was promptly smacked with a pillow and tackled by a laughing Yuugi. They fell to the floor, Seto quickly pinning the smaller boy beneath him before he started tickling him. 

Yuugi tried using his pillow as a shield but finally gave up and began squirming, trying to get away as he laughed uncontrollably. "Yam-ha-ha! Yami! He-hel-ha-ha-ha!" was all he managed to get out before he couldn't speak anymore from laughing so hard. 

Yami shook his head and got up from his chair to save his light, smacking Seto upside the head with his pillow. Seto laughed and rolled off Yuugi, grabbing Yami's arm and pulling him with him to trap the pharaoh under him. With a smirk, he soon had the smaller boy's wrists pinned above his head with one of his own, using his other hand to tickle him instead. 

Yami glared as best as he could while trying not to laugh, but he quickly lost the battle and gave in to his laughter. Yuugi scrambled to his knees and lunged towards Seto to save him. 

Seto saw him out of the corner of his eye and turned to catch him, laughing and rolling off Yami lie on his side with his arms around Yuugi. He buried his face in the boy's hair, breathing deeply before pulling back, still chuckling. He looked down into wide, curious violet eyes and smiled. "I haven't laughed like that in years... Thank you." 

Yuugi smiled back and wrapped his arms around him, laying his head on his chest. 

Seto looked over at Yami and saw the pharaoh sitting up on his elbows and one knee popped up in a very becoming position. His head was tilted slightly as he watched them with a bemused smile. Seto motioned for him to come closer. 

Yami raised his eyebrow and looked at him in an 'Excuse me? After what you did to me?' expression. Yuugi laughed quietly, hearing those exact words through their link. 

Seto smirked and moved to lie on his back, one arm still holding Yuugi close as he looked out the window. He couldn't believe how at peace he felt. He wasn't one to let others into his life and he liked it that way. Or he had thought he did. 

When he had met Yuugi and his friends, he had been surprised at the amount of loyalty and respect that was between them. He had never considered getting that close to someone, accepting it as a part of the life he was to lead. He had never cared for someone as much as he did these two, and that scared him. It also scared him how fast he had come to be at ease with them. But at the same time, his life had never felt as right as it did when he was with them. 

He looked down as Yami moved to lie on the other side of him, resting his head next to Yuugi's on his chest. He wrapped his other arm around him, kissing the top of his head before looking back out the window, content to just lie there as he watched the snow outside fall lazily to the ground. 


End file.
